The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of goldenrod plant, botanically known as Solidago L. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Dansolgold`.
Goldenrods are members of the sunflower family (Asteraceae). There are approximately 100 species of Solidago plants found in North America, most of which are geographically located in the East. Goldenrods are perennial plants that commonly grow along streambanks, ditches, roadsides and other areas where the soil is moist and rich.
The new cultivar was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a Solidago cultivar designated as Y-443 (unpatented). The male parent is an unknown Solidago cultivar (unpatented). `Dansolgold` was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reprodution of the new cultivar by leaf-cutting was first performed by the inventor at Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.